


Praise You Like I Should

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: "Jesus you've got so many fucking issues." Peter says and runs a hand through his hair. "Of course you deserve it you idiot.""I'm not a good person.""Yeah well, I've known that from the start." Peter says. "You make it obvious Roman, don't know if you realised that."





	Praise You Like I Should

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self indulgent thing i've ever written, im surprised i didn't have roman wearing lipstick just to hit all the kinks

Roman is too tense all the time. Even when they fuck, he is rigid, laying on the bed like a corpse, or fucking Peter with mechanical rhythm. Peter sometimes feels like he's having sex with a piece of wood, and it doesn't make him feel better about himself.

Peter likes fun sex. He likes rolling around in bed, and scenting, and laughing and falling asleep in a puppy pile. When they finish sex now, Roman is out of the bed at once to clean himself in the bathroom with the door locked. Peters also certain that Roman hurts himself in there, and it makes him want to whine, laying there in the cooling bed as Roman is silent and sombre.

This is why Roman is currently tired to the headboard, arms behind his back. He's flushed pink, right down to his stomach, and here Peter can see that he is thin, dangerously thin. Normally Peter doesn't get a chance to look at Roman, the other man hides himself, insists they fuck in the dark, or on dimly lit roads. Roman likes to hide himself, as if Peter will turn tail and run if he figures out what Roman actually is.

Peter lightly touches Roman's stomach, and it's soft and warm. Roman makes a whining noise at the back of his throat and shifts on the bed. His cock is half hard against his thigh, but his legs are clamped tightly shut.

"Shush." Peter says quietly, and walks his hand down Roman's body to wrap around his cock. "Be good."

"Fuck you." Roman says, but it comes out breathless as Peter stokes his hand up and down the shaft. "You didn't need to tie me up to- to jerk me off."

"You can't escape this way." Peter says with a smirk but he's deadly serious.

"I hate you." Roman scowls, and then Peter rubs the underside of Roman's cock, where he's the most sensitive, and Roman gasps out all starry eyed.

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog." Roman wets his bottom lip. "You are."

Peter makes a howling noise, and then kisses Roman on the mouth. Roman kisses back, soft at first, and then Peter increases the pressure on his cock and then Roman is gasping into the kiss, sucking at Peter's lower lip.

"You're so hot." Peter murmurs against Roman's mouth. He pulls back, and Roman tries to chase him, and then blinks when he realises what he's doing.

"No-" Roman starts and Peter shuts him up by spitting on his own hand and continuing to jerk Roman off. "Oh."

They fall silent, both of them staring at Peters calloused hand wrapped around Roman's cock. It's true, Peter thinks idly, Roman's bottom lip is the exact colour of the head of his cock. Roman is biting his lip, every inch the debauched son stereotype, and Peter knows he's close because Roman throws his head back.

"Watch." Peter orders, and Roman looks down at himself as Peter brings him to completion. Roman comes all over his stomach, and Peter smiles as he coats Roman in white.

"Neh." Roman says, a little pathetic noise that makes Peter want to eat him up. "You proved your point."

"No." Peter says, "Not yet."

"What?" Roman looks down at his stomach as if Peter has finally lost it.

"You're a teenage boy." Peter says, "You'll get hard again soon."

"This is ridiculous." Roman says, and opens his mouth to say something else, but it turns into a breathless moan when Peter drops his head and licks at Roman's softening cock.

"Not ridiculous." Peter breathes, sucking lightly, and Roman bucks his hips. "Come on Roman."

“It's not possible.” Roman says, and thrusts his hips so that his cock is forced against Peter's lips.

“I heard your mother talking.” Peter says, and Roman hisses. “Upir's have to continue the bloodline. Therefore, Upir's can come over and over without needing recovery time.”

"I- I hate you." Roman says, and Peter can tell he wishes his arms were untied, that he could break away, either to run his fingers through Peter's hair, or just to run to the bathroom. The come is cooling on Roman's stomach, and Peter knows it's upsetting him.

Roman calls Peter every name under the sun as Peter sucks him off, angry and upset and confused. Peter ignores them, he's heard worse, and continues to suck, bobbing his head up and down and moaning as he tastes pre come in his mouth.

He pulls off with a wet pop, and looks at Roman. Roman's split his lip and his mouth is crimson. He flicks out his tongue, wetting his bottom lip, and Peter smiles at him.

"You're looking good Godfrey."

"Go fuck yourself." Roman says, with hardly any bite at all, and Peter kisses him to placate him, tasting metal and ash smoke on Roman's tongue.

"Do you want me to keep sucking your cock?" He asks, and then nibbles at Roman's ear. Roman shivers, and Peter flicks one of his nipples, which are hard. Peter wants to suck them, but he can do that another time. He's got plans after all.

"Yes." Roman says, trying to catch Peters mouth to kiss him.

"Do you deserve to have your cock sucked?"

"No." Roman says without a second thought.

Peter pulls away, Roman making a whining noise, and studies him. Roman is staring back at him, a little confused at why Peter has stopped touching him.

"I-"

"You-"

They both speak at the same time, and then stop.

"You first." Peter says.

"I don't deserve it" Roman says slowly, "But I want you too."

"Jesus you've got so many fucking issues." Peter says and runs a hand through his hair. "Of course you deserve it you idiot."

"I'm not a good person."

"Yeah well, I've known that from the start." Peter says. "You make it obvious Roman, don't know if you realised that."

Roman rolls his eyes, and then shifts his hips. "So are you going to or what?"

"I wasn't actually going to, but now I feel sorry for you." Peter wriggles down the bed until he's level with Roman's cock. He kisses the head, and Roman twitches.

"That's how I get- all the girls to suck me off." Roman says, a little desperate, and Peter laughs.

He sucks Roman off in silence, and pulls off when he knows Roman is close, taking hold of Roman's cock idly and moving his hand up and down.

"Why did you stop?" Roman asks, and finally spreads his legs apart to poke Peter in the head with his foot.

"I don't like the taste of your come in my mouth." Peter says.

"Then I'll come over your face." Roman says, "Please."

"No." Peter says, "I want you to come over yourself."

Roman is silent and then, "Is this punishment?"

"No." Peter kisses him on the temple. "It's just sex."

Roman spills over his stomach a few moments after, breathing hard and biting his bottom lip ever harder. There's blood trickling from his mouth down to his chin and it's making Peter hard.

"You made your point." Roman says, dizzy, "Untie me. You can fuck me. Or my mouth."

"I don't want to." Peter says, and licks the blood from Roman's chin. "I want to watch you make a mess of yourself."

"It's dirty." Roman says, a little haughty. "It's itchy."

"Yeah right it's dirty." Peter says wickedly, "You have no idea how fucking good you look."

Roman huffs, but Peter can tell that he's pleased. "One more."

"Mmm." Peter rubs his face all over Roman's, but Roman nips his chin. "Bad Roman."

"One more." Roman repeats, staring into Peter's eyes.

Peter matches his gaze. "No."

Three messy orgasms later, Roman is a beautiful wreck. His mouth is red raw, covered in blood, and his eyes are wet from sobbing with pleasure. He's relaxed on the bed, legs spread wide apart, and his stomach and chest are covered with come.

"You're so good." Peter says, and touches the side of Roman's face. Roman sucks Peters thumb lightly and then stares up at the ceiling.

"Mm tired."

"I know." Peter says, and finally takes off his own boxers. His cock is almost painfully hard, and Roman sits up a little to look at it.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Roman asks, voice low and hoarse.

"Yeah." Peter says, "Do you want me?"

"Of course." Roman says, "You idiot."

"We're both idiots." Peter says, and kisses Roman's thigh.

Roman hums happily. "You more than me."

Peter laughs. "Maybe." He says, and it sounds like I Love You.

A few minutes later and Peter is on top of Roman as they fuck. They're making out messily, biting and whispering to each other, and the headboard is hitting the wall with each of Peters thrusts.

"Fuck." Roman says, and it's the loudest that Peter has ever heard him during sex. "I can't come any more."

"You're a Upir, yes you can." Peter says from where he's mouthing Roman's jawline.

“I hate you.” Roman says, “I hate you so f-fucking much.” He stutters as Peter takes hold of Roman's cock, and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“We're going to come together.” Peter says, pressing his forehead against Roman. “Okay?”

“Kay.” Roman says, his eyes almost rolling back into his head with pleasure.

Peter speeds up the pace till Roman is crying out with pleasure at every movement. He looks ruined and beautiful, and Peter wants to eat him all up. His own orgasm is dangerously close, and he presses his mouth against Roman's, in a sloppy desperate kiss.

“Go on then Peter,” Roman whispers against Peter's mouth, “Come for me.”

“You fucking-” Peter starts, and then Roman clenches tight around his cock, and then they're both coming, Peter inside Roman, and Roman all over himself.

They stay there for a moment, panting, and then Peter starts kissing Roman all over his face. Roman screws up his nose in disgust, closing his eyes, so Peter kisses his nose and his eyelids and his eyebrows.

“Get off you maniac.” Roman says, and Peter catches him by the mouth, kisses him hard.

“You loved it.” He says, grinning, and Roman shrugs.

“My arms hurt.” He says simply, and Peter laughs, and starts to untie him.

They'll be doing this again very soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and bill skarsgard will gently smooch ur forehead


End file.
